brother? sister?
by Lottelovetospy
Summary: well, well Singapore looks really pissed. i wonder why? oh, i bet it's got something to do with Malaysia... one side Malaysia/Singapore! don't flame me! i know... i suck at writing romance!


Title: Brother? sister?

Author: self proclaimed writer

Character: Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore

Rating/Warning: PG / bad mouth

Time frame: present time

Summary: they think the western relations are weird? They know nothing!

"Malaysia! What's the meaning of these?!" Singapore yelled to the top of her lung. Her voice even could be heard from Indonesia's house.

"Wow…? I never heard Singapore sounds so pissed. I wonder what Malaysia did this time" he looks over his window and a see Singapore and Malaysia arguing.

"Stop complaining Singapore, the water (*) system is in a bit trouble. And I don't have time to repair it." Malaysia is still in his calm-yet-snooty mood.

"Complain you say? Complain?!" Okay, seems like Singapore is really… really…angry "I've paid more than the average price. What I need from you is just send me the water I need without any further problem!" she slams the desk in front of Malaysia "it's not just once you do these…"

"Well… still, you have to wait. We will repair it, soon, after I have the time to" he said again. Singapore can stand it any more. She never understands Malaysia's purpose. He always acts like the king of the world! Damn it! Just because she doesn't have enough source of fresh water and need to buy it from him. "Well, if that's all…" he stand up from his chair "I need to go somewhere else, so, excuse me" but, right after he stand up, Singapore grab his collar and force him to sit back again "hey!" his protest swollen back when he met Singapore's eyes.

"Listen. _Najib_." her voice sounds dangerous and menacing. Malaysia gulped; she never called him by his real name unless she is damn serious. "I've pay you… and you better send me the water I need… if not…" they are so close, make his heart race because of… excitement… _wait, what?_

"So? What if I don't want to?" he knows it's not good to make a woman angry. But hey, his pride won't let him. And besides, he likes it when she is angry. Nothing in her minds but to killed him.

"Then you better prepare for a war!" she let go of his collar and let him fall back to the chair. Okay, that's a very serious thing. "Now think about that!" after said that, she stomped away, leaving a shocked Malaysian behind.

Malaysia, still a bit shocked, stare to the direction where Singapore left. He let out an exasperated groan "damn, it always ends up in bad way…"

"Well, it will be better if you just said that you love her rather than teases her over and over again." Indonesia Said from behind him.

"Yeah, right. As if it was that easy…" _what the hell?_ "NESIA?! What are you doing here? When did you…!?" Indonesia cracks an evil grin to see his brother panic. _Gotcha~ _he thought. Not often he can see Malaysia being off guard like this.

"Aw… my little brother is in love~" he poked Malaysia's cheek. Make the Malaysian let out an angry groan.

"Belt up! And sod off!" He slapped his brother's hand from his cheek "I don't need anything from you" he said that but his face is red, all over!

"Are you? But it's seems to be the other way around, _don'tcha_ think?" Indonesia seems not going to stop it, oh, he loved it, instead. His grin even getting bigger!

"oh~ baby, don't you know how much I love you~" Nesia start to sing song to tease Malaysia

"shut up!" he yelled and try to smack Indonesia but Nesia are too quick.­­­­

"I could never tell you but baby please look at me~ humph-! Ha Ha Ha…!" he can't stand it anymore. He laugh and rolling on the floor "Omg it's hilarious! Hahaha! You're definitely lovesick!"

Apparently, Malaysia had had enough humiliation that day. So he tried to kick Nesia at his sheen "take that!" but Indonesia reacted quickly, jump away and shout "love sick!" before laugh and stomped away.

"shut the F%K UP!" he yelled with red face.

A/N:

just another random i write because i need to write something! so.... don't. flame. me! (runz!)

the water problem: Singapore, because of her small size, doesn't have much water supply for daily live. So she needs to get it from the closest neighbor, i.e. Malaysia. But even tough she already pays the bill higher than average price. Malaysia some times cut the water, creating rage from Singaporeans. Last time I read, Singapore threatened war if Malaysia didn't give her water.

IMO if Indonesia-Malaysia relation is like brothers who love to fight w/ each other.

Than, Singapore-Malaysia relation is more like a divorce couple :P hahaha! It's all about love-hate relation baby.

Indonesia-Singapore relations are not as dynamic as their relation w/ Malaysia, apparently… and seems like today they have a lot of trade deal in business and tourism.


End file.
